Ur
Ur is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1916 BC. Major cities include Ur, the capital, Ki'utu, Gaeš, Kisar and Shurudhum. List of Kings of Ur * A'annipada I. 2702-2693 * Mesannipada I. 2693-2682 * Annanne I. 2682-2675 * Meskiagnunna I. 2675-2669 * Akalamdug I. 2669-2661 * Meskalamdug I. 2661-2658 * Elulu I. 2658-2649 * Meskiag-Nanna I. 2649-2641 * Balulu I. 2641-2639 * Annanne II. 2639-2637 * Meskiagnunna II. 2637-2632 * Mesannipada II. 2632-2625 * A'annipada II. 2625-2617 * Kaku I. 2617-2608 * Balulu II. 2608-2603 * Urnammu I. 2603-2593 * Meskiag-Nanna II. 2593-2586 * Akalamdug II. 2586-2581 * Elili I. 2581-2572 * Urnammu II. 2572-2562 * Shulgi I. 2562-2548 * Elili II. 2548-2541 * Amar-Sin I. 2541-2532 * Meskalamdug II. 2532-2518 * Shulgi II. 2518-2510 * Amar-Sin II. 2510-2506 * Shu-Sin I. 2506-2503 * Ibbi-Sin I. 2503-2495 * Meskalamdug III. 2495-2482 * Shu-Sin II. 2482-2478 * Ibbi-Sin II. 2478-2472 * Shulgi III. 2471-2467 * Urnammu III. 2467-2457 * Amar-Sin III. 2457-2448 * Akalamdug III. 2448-2437 * Shu-Sin III. 2437-2429 * Ibbi-Sin III. 2429-2420 * Elili III. 2420-2412 * Meskiag-Nanna III. 2412-2400 * Balulu III. 2400-2391 * Kaku II. 2391-2378 * A'annipada III 2378-2369 * Meskiagnunna III. 2369-2359 * Mesannipada III. 2359-2342 * Kaku III. 2342-2328 * Urnammu IV. 2328-2319 * Meskiag-Nanna IV. 2319-2311 * A'annipada IV. 2311-2296 * Meskiagnunna IV. 2296-2289 * Elili IV. 2289-2280 * Mesannipada IV. 2280-2267 * Ibbi-Sin IV. 2267-2260 * Kaku IV. 2260-2248 * Balulu IV. 2248-2232 * Shu-Sin IV. 2232-2224 * Akalamdug IV. 2224-2213 * Shulgi IV. 2213-2198 * Meskalamdug IV. 2198-2179 * Kaku V. 2179-2170 * Mesannipada V. 2170-2161 * Shulgi V. 2161-2153 * Akalamdug V. 2153-2141 * Shu-Sin V. 2141-2130 * Balulu V. 2130-2120 * Meskiagnunna V. 2120-2106 * Elili V. 2106-2094 * A'annipada V. 2094-2083 * Ibbi-Sin V. 2083-2075 * Meskiag-Nanna V. 2075-2064 * Urnammu V. 2064-2048 * Amar-Sin IV. 2048-2040 * Akalamdug VI. 2040-2030 * A'annipada VI. 2030-2018 * Ibbi-Sin VI. 2018-2007 * Amar-Sin V. 2007-1994 * Elili VI. 1994-1982 * Urnammu VI. 1982-1970 * Meskiag-Nanna VI. 1970-1963 * Meskiagnunna VI. 1963-1953 * Balulu VI. 1953-1949 * Shu-Sin VI. 1949-1939 * Shulgi VI. 1939-1927 * Mesannipada VI. 1927-1916 * Amar-Sin VI. 1916-1908 * Meskiag-Nanna VII. 1908-1899 * Meskiagnunna VII. 1899-1884 * Urnammu VII. 1884-1876 * Elili VII. 1876-1869 * Balulu VII. 1869-1857 * Mesannipada VII. 1857-1849 * Shulgi VII. 1849-1836 * Shu-Sin VII. 1836-1827 * Amar-Sin VII. 1827-1809 * Ibbi-Sin VII. 1809-1793 * A'annipada VII. 1793-1785 * Akalamdug VII. 1785-1774 * Meskalamdug V. 1774-1763 * Meskiag-Nanna VIII. 1763-1750 * A'annipada VIII. 1750-1738 * Meskalamdug VI. 1738-1721 * Akalamdug VIII. 1721-1714 * Ibbi-Sin VIII. 1714-1691 * Amar-Sin VIII. 1691-1675 * Meskalamdug VII. 1675-1658 * A'annipada IX. 1658-1642 * Shu-Sin VIII. 1642-1626 * Meskalamdug VIII. 1626-1616 * Balulu VIII. 1616-1603 * Meskiag-Nanna IX. 1603-1590 * Amar-Sin IX. 1590-1573 * Elili VIII. 1573-1549 * Ibbi-Sin IX. 1549-1530 * Meskalamdug IX. 1530-1507 * Urnammu VIII. 1507-1491 * Mesannipada VIII. 1491-1466 * Elili IX. 1466-1448 * Shu-Sin IX. 1448-1430 * Balulu IX. 1430-1417 * Mesannipada IX. 1417-1389 * Urnammu IX. 1389-1372 * Ibbi-Sin X. 1372-1338 * Shu-Sin X. 1338-1321 * Amar-Sin X. 1321-1303 * Elili X. 1302-1286 * Meskalamdug X. 1286-1268 * Mesannipada X. 1268-1241 * Urnammu X. 1241-1226 * Balulu X. 1226-1208 * Meskiag-Nanna X. 1208-1185 * A'annipada X. 1185-1168 * Akalamdug IX. 1168-1139 * Shulgi VIII. 1139-1120 * Ibbi-Sin XI. 1120-1101 * Mesannipada XI. 1101-1084 * Akalamdug X. 1084-1070 * Meskiag-Nanna XI. 1070-1049 * Shulgi IX. 1049-1022 * A'annipada XI. 1022-997 * Akalamdug XI. 997-979 * Balulu XI. 979-953 * Amar-Sin XI. 953-936 * Shulgi X. 936-917 * Elili XI. 917-895 * Urnammu XI. 895-876 * Meskalamdug XI. 876-853 * Shulgi XI. 853-839 * Shu-Sin XI. 839-812 * Urnammu XII. 812-786 * Elili XII. 786-766 * Amar-Sin XII. 766-745 * Meskalamdug XII. 745-716 * Shulgi XII. 716-687 * Shu-Sin XII. 687-669 * Elili XIII. 669-650 * Balulu XII. 650-632 * Akalamdug XII. 632-615 * Meskiag-Nanna XII. 615-598 * A'annipada XII. 598-576 * Ibbi-Sin XII. 576-556 * Akalamdug XIII. 556-541 * Meskiag-Nanna XIII. 541-526 * Balulu XIII. 526-508 * A'annipada XIII. 508-491 * Ibbi-Sin XIII. 491-475 * Shulgi XIII. 475-458 * Meskalamdug XIII. 458-439 * Amar-Sin XIII. 439-411 * Shu-Sin XIII. 411-396 * Urnammu XIII. 396-378 * A'annipada XIV. 378-355 * Meskalamdug XIV. 355-327 * Amar-Sin XIV. 327-306 * Shulgi XIV. 306-290 * Urnammu XIV. 290-271 * Shu-Sin XIV. 271-250 * Ibbi-Sin XIV. 250-229 * Akalamdug XIV. 229-210 * Balulu XIV. 210-188 * Elili XIV. 188-167 * Meskiag-Nanna XIV. 167-142 * Shu-Sin XV. 142-128 * Akalamdug XV. 128-111 * Balulu XV. 111-86 * Meskiag-Nanna XV. 86-60 * Ibbi-Sin XV. 60-39 BC * Amar-Sin XV. 39-19 BC * Elili XV. 19 BC-3 AD * Urnammu XV. 3 AD-22 AD * Meskalamdug XV. 22-50 * Shulgi XV. 50-70 * A'annipada XV. 70-91 * Meskiag-Nanna XVI. 91-112 * Urnammu XVI. 112-134 * Shulgi XVI. 134-170 * Meskalamdug XVI. 170-193 * A'annipada XVI. 193-217 * Amar-Sin XVI. 217-237 * Akalamdug XVI. 237-261 * Elili XVI. 261-285 * Balulu XVI. 285-310 * Ibbi-Sin XVI. 310-330 * Akalamdug XVII. 330-357 * Shu-Sin XVI. 357-392 * Akalamdug XVIII. 392-414 * Meskalamdug XVII. 414-441 * Ibbi-Sin XVII. 441-465 * Akalamdug XIX. 465-497 * Akalamdug XX. 497-518 * Akalamdug XXI. 518-533 * Akalamdug XXII. 533-559 * Shu-Sin XVII. 559-590 * Akalamdug XXIII. 590-616 * Balulu XVII. 616-640 * Akalamdug XXIV. 640-666 * Meskalamdug XVIII. 666-693 * Elili XVII. 693-717 * Akalamdug XXV. 717-743 * Balulu XVIII. 743-770 * Ibbi-Sin XVIII. 770-781 * Elili XVIII. 781-806 * Akalamdug XXVI. 806-831 * Shu-Sin XVIII. 831-851 * Meskalamdug XIX. 851-870 * A'annipada XVII. 870-896 * Shulgi XVII. 896-914 * Ibbi-Sin XIX. 914-932 * Urnammu XVII. 932-960 * Meskalamdug XX. 960-991 * Meskiag-Nanna XVII. 991-1020 * Akalamdug XXVII. 1020-1040 * A'annipada XVIII. 1040-1062 * Amar-Sin XVII. 1062-1083 * Meskalamdug XXI. 1083-1102 * Urnammu XVIII. 1102-1140 * Meskiag-Nanna XVIII. 1140-1163 * Amar-Sin XVIII. 1163-1190 * Ibbi-Sin XX. 1190-1211 * Meskalamdug XXII. 1211-1233 * A'annipada XIX. 1233-1257 * Meskiag-Nanna XIX. 1257-1291 * Urnammu XIX. 1291-1315 * Shulgi XVIII. 1315-1340 * Shu-Sin XIX. 1340-1362 * Meskalamdug XXIII. 1362-1390 * Ibbi-Sin XXI. 1390-1410 * A'annipada XX. 1410-1429 * Akalamdug XXVIII. 1429-1453 * Shulgi XIX. 1453-1474 * Amar-Sin XIX. 1474-1493 * Shu-Sin XX. 1493-1517 * Urnammu XX. 1517-1538 * Meskiag-Nanna XX. 1538-1558 * Akalamdug XXIX. 1558-1580 * A'annipada XXI. 1580-1611 * Ibbi-Sin XXII. 1611-1630 * Meskalamdug XXIV. 1630-1650 * Elili XIX. 1650-1676 * Balulu XIX. 1676-1695 * Mesannipada XII. 1695-1710 * Meskiagnunna VIII. 1710-1728 * Kaku VI. 1728-1754 * Annanne III. 1754-1786 * Urnammu XXI. 1786-1810 * Meskiagnunna IX. 1810-1837 * Kaku VII. 1837-1855 * Mesannipada XIII. 1855-1867 * Annanne IV. 1867-(1890)